De sable et de sang
by Meyenne
Summary: Lya, bâtarde et soeur jumelle de Jon, pleure sur son malheur dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge. Elle y fait une étrange rencontre. One-shot qui pourrait devenir une fanfiction plus longue si les lecteurs le souhaite.
1. Chapter 1

**De sable et de sang**

La lune brillait haut au-dessus des jardins du Donjon Rouge. L'été touchait à sa fin dans le nord lorsque Lya en était partie mais ici, au Sud, la chaleur restait étouffante. La jeune fille s'était levée dans la nuit, échappant à la surveillance de ses gardes, endormi devant sa porte. Elle avait voulu chasser ses cauchemars en marchant. Elle avait fini par s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre, derrière une haie de rosier pour se cacher des autres passants. Cette maudite ville ne dormait jamais.

La jeune louve avait commencé par regarder le ciel, plongée dans ses souvenirs de Winterfell, pour finir recroquevillée, la tête sur ses genoux, des larmes ruisselant de ses joues sur ses boucles brunes. Elle était maudite, définitivement maudite.

Etre née bâtarde n'était déjà pas simple en soi mais, à Winterfell, elle avait eu l'amour de son père, et surtout, celui de son jumeau, Jon. Avec l'arrivée du roi, cet amour lui avait été arraché pour se retrouver promise au Régicide et jeté dans la gueule du lion. Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque, et ne comprenait toujours pas, pourquoi Tywin avait fait tant d'effort pour que son fils épouse une bâtarde… Elle aurait était enceinte de lui, pourquoi pas, mais à l'époque, elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Puis elle avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux, impuissante à stopper la folie meurtrière d'un roi-enfant. Ce même roi qui battait joyeusement sa sœur. Pire, qui la faisait battre car il n'avait pas le courage de le faire lui-même. Cette même sœur qui s'était vue refusée son rêve, remplacée par une Tyrell.

Dans tous cela, Lya était là, bâtarde, presque sans famille à part pour sa sœur brisée et sa future belle-famille qu'elle haïssait tant, à pleurer cachée sur un banc car elle ne pouvait le faire ailleurs. Oh bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller voir Jaime, trouver une sorte de réconfort à l'insulter pendant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant, mais à cette heure, il était certainement trop occupé avec sa sœur…

« Une aussi jolie jeune fille ne devrait pas pleurer autant. »

Lya était tellement noyée dans son malheur qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arrivée, le nouveau joueur de ce jeu insensé. Le jeune fille releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il la regardait avec une expression entre curiosité et amusement. Il était vrai qu'elle devait avoir l'air plutôt pitoyable… De toute façon, tout amusait Oberyn Martell, semblait-il. Sauf les Lannisters. Il passa au-dessus de la haie d'un bon félin, comme le prédateur qu'il était. Lya n'avait pas vu le prince Oberyn très souvent depuis son arrivée, mais elle savait par Tyrion qu'il n'y avait que deux choses qui intéressaient cet homme : le sexe et la vengeance.

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes alors que la Vipère Rouge s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Excusez-moi ser, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. » dit-elle en fixant les roses blanches en face d'elle.

Ni qui que ce fut d'ailleurs, c'était bien le but au départ, pensa Lya pour elle-même.

« Ah non ? Et où devrais-je être alors ? » répliqua Martell de plus en plus amusé. « Et je ne suis pas ser, je suis un prince. Mais je n'aime pas les titres de toute façon. »

« Dans un bordel ? » proposa Lya pour répondre à sa question, ce qui le fit rire. Oberyn Martell n'avait jamais honte de rien. Lya lui enviait cela, elle qui avait honte de tout. « Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

« Oberyn. » répondit-il simplement.

Un silence passa. Lya n'avait rien à dire à cet homme. En vérité, elle voulait le voir partir le plus vite possible. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu es la bâtarde de Stark, n'est-ce-pas ? » reprit l'homme alors que Lya grimaçait. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr ce mot. Il s'en rendit compte. « Il n'y a pas de mal à être bâtard. C'est un fait comme un autre. Mon amante est une bâtarde elle aussi. Le gens d'ici ne pense que par les titres. » dit-il avec dégout. « Mes condoléances pour ton père. Je ne l'aimais pas mais au moins, il était honorable. Un homme bien. »

« Mon père était un traitre à la couronne. Il méritait sa punition. » répéta Lya d'une voix monocorde. Elle avait répété la phrase tellement de fois…

La jeune fille vit dans les yeux d'Oberyn qu'il ne croyait pas à son mensonge une seule seconde.

« Peu importe. C'était quand même ton » il hésita, ce que Lya ne comprit pas « père. »

Bien malgré elle, Lya sentit les larmes rouler à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle fixa ses poings fermés autour de sa robe et entendit le Prince de Dorne soupirer alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. La surprise l'empêcha de réagir et elle se laissa étreindre, notant au passage l'odeur épicée de ses vêtements.

« Ici, on considère que les titres font l'homme. A Dorne, faire du mal à une enfant pour des titres est considéré comme misérable… » lâcha-t-il alors qu'il posait le menton sur ses boucles brunes.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant. » protesta Lya.

« J'ai quarante ans. Une fille de seize ans est une enfant pour moi. Les enfants devraient sourire et s'amuser. Ce ne sont pas des jouets donnés aux Lannisters pour qu'ils les maltraitent. »

« J'ai dix-huit ans. »

Lya entendit, et sentit, le dorniens rire à cela, comme pour dire que cela ne changeait absolument rien.

« Les Lannisters sont une engeance méprisable. »

Malgré elle, Lya sourit à travers ses larmes. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser dire cela au beau milieu de Donjon Rouge.

« Je ne les hais pas tous. Lorsque l'on est prisonnier, la moindre attention vous fait apprécier l'un de vos geôliers. »

Une image de Jaime, puis de Tyrion, s'afficha dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Oberyn, quant-à-lui ne répondit rien. Finalement, il relâcha son étreinte et se leva.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même et Lya, qui comprit qu'il parlait de sa tante Lyanna, se demanda vaguement comment le dornien avait pu la connaitre.

« Sèche tes larmes, petite Lya. Demain est un autre jour. Une autre guerre. Et une aussi jolie jeune fille ne devrait pas partir à la guerre du trône avec des yeux rougis par les larmes. »

Sur ce il partit, laissant Lya assise sur son banc, perplexe. _Quel homme étrange_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir mais elle souriait en rentrant dans ses quartiers. Elle avait l'inexplicable impression que, pour une fois, quelqu'un était venu lui parler sans arrière-pensée et cela lui apportait une bouffée d'air frais.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Sansa à son retour.

« J'ai vu un drôle de serpent. » répondit Lya en riant, sous le regard perdu de sa sœur.

* * *

**A/N :** Ceci est une sorte de One Shot test. Si la base de l'histoire plait, j'en ferait une fanfiction complète qui commencera à Winterfell, au début des livres. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je répondrai par MP :).


	2. Edito

**Edito :**

Après un été, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de finir mon autre fiction et d'écrire suffisamment pour pouvoir publier ce que je vous avez promis, c'est-à-dire la fiction entière relative à ce One-Shot. Je l'ai publiée sur mon profil sous le nom de ''a bastard's winter'', si jamais il y a encore des gens qui souhaite la lire :)


End file.
